Otra vez
by Mst'D
Summary: Blue a fallecido a la corta edad de 15 años, y con el tiempo ha regresado pero como otra persona un poco más diferente, pero aun así conserva todos los recuerdos de su vida pasada. ¿Qué sucederá? (Oldrivalshipping, algo Ooc al comienzo pero ya iré arreglando, la idea principal de todo esto fue sacado de un manga.)


**CAPITULO 1: Prologo.**

Las cajas a mi alrededor cada vez eran menos, mis padres las han estado sacando de la camioneta todo el día para luego dejarlas en la entrada. En este momento juego en el jardín trasero con mi valón, hace poco nos mudamos a pueblo paleta. No tengo amigo alguno y aun que aquí es todo más tranquilo se podría pensar que es algo solitario, yo tengo 10 años, soy algo descuidada, como ahora quizás use mucha fuerza pero mi valón cayó en la casa de alado. Ahora solo debo ir por ella, saltar esa pared y luego regresar, dudo que alguien viva allí viendo lo descuidada que esta.

Aun que la pared no es muy alta trate de escalar, mi cabello se volvía cada vez mas alborotado con cada salto, hasta que pude trepar pero ya casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

-oh no, oh no!- mencione para mí misma pero luego note que había alguien más detrás de aquel muro. Sonrojada lo mire, pensé que no habría nadie pero me equivoque, y ahora eme allí invadiendo su territorio.

No sabía el por qué hice eso, ahora me arrepiento de haber subido… una suave briza rozo mi espalda, mi cabello y el suyo se alborotaban y me abrían paso para ver aquel intenso verde que tenía en sus ojos… Se supone que es primera vez que la veo, pero aun así estaba segura de que ya conocía a esta persona.

-¿Esto es tuyo?- Me miro curioso, con mi valón en sus manos.

Sonrojada sentí, el sonrió, desde hace tiempo, incluso desde antes que yo naciera... Estoy segura de haber amado a esta persona. Es como si siempre hubiera esperado por ella.

-Baja de allí- me dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura para dejarme en el suelo- no deberías hacer eso, es peligroso.- comento aquel hombre

-y-yo solo quería mi valón de regreso- comente nerviosa- no creí que hubiera alguien aquí…

-ya no te preocupes, pero asegúrate de usar la puerta para la próxima vez- rio

- ¡N-no fue mi intención! Es que se ve bastante solitario y creí que no había nadie, yo solo lo lamento- dije de forma apresurada con mi mirada dirigida al suelo. El solo suspiro, y algo de tras mío, me voto.

-ahhhhh!- me gire para ver a un gran y azulino pokémon tras de mí bastante familiar.–

-discúlpalo solía tener un dueño muy molesto, quiere jugar- dijo con algo de nostalgia

-¿me devolverías mi valón?- pregunte extendiendo mis manos, el solo lo tendió ante mí, y por accidente nuestras manos se rozaron… ¡Era el!

Algo dentro de mí hizo Clic, ya lo recordaba todo. Mi antigua yo falleció, solía llamarme Blue, fallecí cuando tenía 15 años y me marche hace 10 años, Ese era mi propio pasado. Desde hace tiempo, incluso desde antes que yo naciera... ¡Estoy segura de haber amado a esta persona!

/- Burū ¿donde estas?-/ Oí mi nombre, proveniente de la boca de mi madre

-ya debería irme, esto… ¡mañana regresare! Para jugar con el- dije señalando a ese gran pokémon, el me miro sorprendido, quizás no esperaba esa respuesta.- ¡adiós!- exclame dirigiéndome a la pared, mientras que aquel sujeto me detenía.

-Usa la puerta, por favor- dijo conduciéndome a otro lugar.

-Discúlpame por molestar, mi nombre es Burū* y tu ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunte, debía saber su nombre, debía confirmar que era él.

-Green, y por favor si vas a volver no olvides usar la puerta- dijo despidiéndose con la mano

. . .

Desde que me mude han pasado 6 meses y desde aquel día iba todas las tardes a su casa, tenía la costumbre de no usar la puerta y pasar por la pared, siempre aprendía algo nuevo, me llevaba al laboratorio y me dejaba jugar con sus pokémon, pero quizás este apego a esta persona no sea tan normal en mi caso ya que... Quien solía ser siempre sintió un gran gusto por este chico, desde que eran unos niños, exactamente desde que se conocieron, y ahora el está aquí otra vez... pero yo no soy más Blue…

Mi antigua yo falleció cuando tenía 15 años, era amiga de Green, hace 10 años que me marche... Ese era mi propio pasado.

-¡Waaaaaah! ¡Green!- alcance a gritar para luego caer sobre él, haciendo que aquel pokémon que estaba a su lado se separara bruscamente de su lado  
-¡Pequeña traviesa! ¡Te he dicho que no escales la pared!- me dijo furioso, mientras apretaba mis mejillas- ¿qué aras si te lastimas? ¡eres real mente molesta!

-descuida no tengo nada, solo me duelen mis mejillas- dije con ironía mientras las frotaba cuando note que me veía de manera extraña aquel pokémon azul cerca de mí.

-Si es así, este bien- dijo más relajado

-Discúlpame Blasty por asustarte, te cocinaré unos dulces para que me perdones.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿qué hay de mi, que darás por caer sobre mi?- me pregunto.

-podrías pedírselo a otra chica. Solo hago cosas para pokémon pero... ¿Green, que tipo de chicas te gustan?- le pregunte curiosa.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso tan de repente?-

-Es un secreto, ¿entonces qué tipo te gustan?-

-Hmmmm... Las que no son molestas... En el pasado conocí a una muy buena chica aun que era muy hiperactiva y ruidosa...

-y que te gustaba de ella?- pregunte curiosa... Sabía que hablaba de Blue, sabía que hablaba de mi.

-quien sabe, ya lo olvide- dijo secamente.

Lo escuche, el sonido del como mi corazón se partía en dos... Ya solo me quería marchar.  
-¿estás bien?-  
-no, mi estomago se revolvió, de seguro fue la caída, ¡volveré más tarde!- dije para luego correr

¡Está bien. Está bien! Él a quien amaba era a mi yo del pasado, pero es triste saber que ya no siente nada... Es doloroso el oír todo eso cuando solo tengo fugaces recuerdos en los cuales el esta…

**-Flash back-**

-¿vamos a casa juntos?- le dije sonriendo- y no me digas, que no. Es tarde y no quiero volver sola- le dije mientras me tomaba de su brazo.

-como quieras- dijo continuando adelante, el camino estaba vacío las tiendas aun estaban abiertas pero hay una de ellas que llamo mi atención, tanto que pare y me apegue a la vitrina, Era una tienda de chocolates- Green~ podríamos entrar y comprar algunos…

-NO- menciono apresuradamente ya había notado que su billetera era la que iba a ser asaltada hoy- ya vamos- y se apresuro a tomar mi mano para luego sacarme a rastras de allí.

El contacto fue duradero mis mejillas fueron atacadas por un profundo rojo, y creo que las de el también. Desde aquel día nosotros siempre caminábamos de la mano, solo cuando él quería… nunca dijimos nuestros sentimientos, nunca hubo una confesión, pero aun así, entendíamos nuestros sentimientos sin duda alguna.

**-Fin Flash back-**

Siempre era igual, tan solo pensar en el los recuerdos llovían como meteoritos. Aquel día me encerré en mi habitación, me culpe durante toda la noche ¡Por que le hice algo así a él! el no merecía algo así, se que aun que no me lo diga el sufre mucho por ello. Desde entonces… me he sentido completamente culpable de su estado actual, es sobria en exceso, pero por sobretodo solitaria, ni pizca de felicidad he hallado en su mirada…

/-/

-No tienes el por qué hacer eso, deja eso allí-

-¡Esto es un desastre! Al menos déjame ayudarte- le decía mientras sostenía un montón de papeles.

-¡Por favor no te pongas molesta! Vas a terminar perdiendo algo importante-

-Solo quiero ayudar-

-haz lo que quieras- me respondió, solo infle mis mejillas y voltee la cabeza.

-¿ya desayunaste? Aun queda pastel, del que dejaste.- pregunto ya más relajado

-No quiero.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-porque estoy a dieta.-

-pero si pierdes más peso vas a terminar desapareciendo.- dijo mientras me mostraba un pastel.

¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MALDITA SEA! Mi vida pasada es mi debilidad. Al final termine comiendo el pastel en la cocina, ¡PERO Y COMO NO, SI EL MUY MALDITO ME TENTO!...Pero bueno el ya es un adulto y puede hacer lo que quiera, dije una pequeña mentira porque soy una niña, él sabía que yo mentía, pero él no dijo nada, porque el ya es todo un adulto… ahora el único corazón que late apresurada mente en esta habitación es el mío.

-Era mentira, lo de la dieta era una mentira yo estaba de mal humor y solo quería molestarte, pero yo no quería decirte la verdad, que mentí. Lo siento.-

-Tus padres te educaron muy bien-

-¡deja de tratarme como una niña!-

-No es eso, te estoy diciendo que eres una buena chica.- El solo sonrió y luego desvió la mirada, mostrándome algo de lo cual no me había percatado.

-Green, ¿desde cuándo tienes eso?- le dije mientras me abalanzaba contra él y tocaba con mis dedos una cicatriz en su cuello.- ¿cómo te lo hiciste?

-Ohh esto, fue un accidente hace creo 9 años atrás, un pokémon salvaje me ataco, estaba distraído...-

-¿Te dolió?- Pregunte triste.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es aquella?, por supuesto que si.-

-y ahora, ¿aun te duele?-

-no, ya no me duele más, ahora solo hay una cicatriz allí y ya.

En el fondo sabía que no estábamos hablando solo de su cicatriz. En realidad, es una herida que no puede ser curada, el hueco que deje con mi propia muerte es algo, demasiado grande. Hasta ahora el siempre ha estado solo… lo mire fijamente el silencio era pesado…

-yo también te mentí, era mentira que me olvide de ella, yo no quería decir la verdad por lo que mentí, por favor discúlpame- dijo para luego proseguir- ella murió en un accidente, recuerdo que cayó, por una colina, tratando de salvar a un pequeño pokémon que acababa de eclosionar… ella quería ser una heroína, pero salió mal. Es imposible para mí olvidarme tan fácil de ella. Cuando la mayoría del tiempo estaba a mi lado molestándome, o utilizando me para sus bienes...

-¡Green tu me gustas, por favor sal conmigo- dije de forma apresurada, tu sabes que yo… quiero ser feliz contigo esta vez.

**(Punto de vista de Green)**

Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, incluso si es una niña la manera educada de decirlo, sin mentiras es muy dulce, pero no es algo que pueda tomar tan a la ligera

-lo siento yo… yo aun sigo teniendo sentimientos por esa persona aun después de estos 10 años-

-Si está bien...- respondió para luego acariciar mi mejilla y darme un poco mas de ánimo- ¿aun tienes el chocolate que deje aquí?, hay una nueva receta que quiero probar- dijo sonriente- a tus pokémon les va a encantar.

**Fin PDV.**

Definitivamente no tengo remedio. Tendrá que ser un amor no correspondido otra vez.

-Nee Green, yo definitivamente no moriré antes que tu- no lo quiero volver a dejar solo.

-¿Pero que hablas? Como si alguien que es 15 años más joven que yo, pudiera morir antes- pregunto con ironía.- ¿Quieres acompañarme al gimnasio mañana?

-¿qué puedo hacer por ti allí?- pregunte

-ya hallaras algo que hacer- dijo mirando hacia otro lugar.

Definitivamente tratare de enamorarte otra vez…

_  
Hola! ¿Que tal? :D ¿me extrañaron? he vuelto con nueva historia, solo porque quería ser popular (¿?) naaaah el que este publicando esto no quiere decir que deje Invierno, es mas publicare lo más pronto posible. Solo quería intentar algo nuevo, pero esta historia será corta. Asi que RW?  
Burū: es Azul pero en japonés.


End file.
